


SHATTERED GLASS

by comicsandtea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: It can be hard to be there for someone who pushes you away. But Weiss doesn't want you to be alone, not there.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be posted on my patreon 24 hours before they are uploaded here  
> You can see these early by supporting me on patreon for as low as $1 a month: patreon.com/comicsandtea

You sat on the floor, your head leaning against the white door. Through the door, you could hear muffled screams of your parents fighting. While they usually tried to hide it, lately they had just been at each other’s throats and neither one was backing down, each too stubborn to be the one to admit they were wrong.   
You banged your head against the door for a moment, not out of frustration, but boredom. You picked yourself up before sitting yourself on your bed, you put your earbuds in, music playing, draining out the screams of your parents. You had chosen to not talk about it to your friends, not wanting to burden them with your troubles. What were they meant to do? They can’t help the fact that your parents’ marriage was wearing thin, that’s no their responsibility.   
However, even if you would like to credit your skills in acting as though everything was fine, your friends were noticing. Especially Weiss. You hadn’t been the same for a few months since you had come back from your parents after the first break. During this break, you had hardly called the girls, and when they would group call you, you never sounded like you usually would, not the cheeky, joking girl you usually were.  
That was why she had decided to call you herself today.  
You were hesitant when you saw her face pop up on your screen as your phone rang, cutting out your music. Nevertheless, you answered - picking up a towel and placing it in between the door and floor to stop as much sound entering your room before doing so.  
“Hey, Weiss.”  
“Hey, (Your name)! Hey I know this is short notice but do you want to hang out?” her voice came through, while you got up to sit on your bed again.  
You glanced at yourself in the mirror. You hadn’t brushed your hair for days or left your room, only for the occasional snack while your parents weren’t around. While going out sounded like a good idea, you knew you couldn’t. You had no motivation to do so. What was the point? Go out and forget life for a few minutes only to come back to this mess once more?   
You held in a sigh before you answered, “ Uh, sorry I’m gonna have to back out, thanks though.”  
There was a silence on the other end, making your stomach sink; you didn’t want her to hear anything coming from your side. You were about to fill in the silence before she cut you off and spoke, “I’m worried about you, (your name). We all are. We haven’t seen you in ages. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine,” you lied, as you picked at a loose thread in your duvet.  
“Can I come up to see you?”  
“Weiss I just need to be alone.”  
“But I don’t want you to be alone.”  
“Well sometimes we cant get what we want. Some of us aren’t born princesses whose daddy gets them everything.” It came out harsh, and you immediately regretted what you said as soon as you felt the words leave your lips.   
“I’m going to choose to ignore that – but please, or come stay with me, I miss you.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m not feeling up to it.”  
“(Your name), please, I’m begging you,” she almost snapped, “please. Just let me help and be there for you.”  
“You don’t have to be here for me because there’s nothing for you to be here for-”  
before you could finish a bang ran throughout the house, your room vibrating. Your mirror falling from your wall, smashing as soon as it hit the ground.  
“What was that? (Your name) are you okay? What’s happened?”  
“It’s nothing, look I have to go.”  
Before you could let her speak you hung up. Your music returned to your headphones. Blocking out the noises from outside once more. You put your phone and headphones down before hugging your knees. Ignoring the vibrating of your phone as Weiss tried again and again to call you.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

You were pleased by morning. Your dad had gone out for work and he had texted you about how he wouldn’t be home for a few days. For you, this meant that you wouldn’t have to deal with the tension between him and your mother. When you had left from the shower you checked your phone once more to see you had some text messages from Weiss, she wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee – since your dad was away, you probably could treat yourself, _screw it, I deserve this._ You wrapped your towel around yourself and made your way back to your room, your mother should still be asleep, so she wouldn’t be able to bother you – yet you could feel yourself breathing carefully and slowly out your mouth, so your breaths would be quieter. A part of you knew that that was useless because she would have heard your shower if anything, but old habits seemed to always die hard.

You texted Weiss back while you looked through your wardrobe. _Hmm Weiss does always go the extra mile to look her best, perhaps I should too . . . it’s just coffee, so maybe not too extreme._ After checking the weather, you decided a sweater would be best, it was a nude brown that reminded you of how you used to make your fathers coffee with the _perfect amount of milk_ as he would say. It was a little big on you but that was how you liked it, the sleeves fell past your fingertips, making you instantly feel warmer. You looked for a simple pair of jeans, you didn’t want to get too much out of your comfort zone with a skirt.

You held your heel boots close to your chest when you exited your room, your makeup done quickly so you could get out before your mother could notice, Weiss would be there to pick you up soon, you needed to time everything right. You glanced down the hallway, had it always been this long? Had the house always been this deadly silent? You hadn’t noticed that you had stopped breathing until you had started to feel a pain in your neck forcing you to take a large breath in. Slowly you reached your hand out and opened the front door as quietly as you could before leaving and closing it behind you. A sigh of relief escaped your lips, your hand resting on your chest for a moment before you dropped your shoes to the ground and put them on.

As though on cue. A car had pulled up in front of your house, the window to the back driver's side rolled down and Weiss gave you a bright smile “(Y/N) you ready?”

“Yep!” you waved and ran to the car. Hearing the click-clack of your heels on the pavement made you glad you didn’t choose to walk with them on the floorboards inside your home.

Weiss scooted over to the other side to let you in, an inviting smile on her face, of course, she looked perfect, her hair done up in her signature ponytail, she had done her makeup so perfectly, you wondered where she learned her skills from. You glanced down at her clothes, it was questionable for the weather, she wore a cute long sleeve white crop top with a soft grey pencil skirt.

“Won’t you get cold?” You raised an eyebrow at her attire, although, you couldn’t deny that she looked gorgeous.

“I’m the Ice Queen, I can handle it,” she giggled, before she reached out to rest her hand on your shoulder, “I’m really glad you could make it.”

You smiled, “I am too.”

***

There was a peace that came from sitting in the café with Weiss, the small smile that would grow on her face when she caught the scent of her vanilla latte. Of course, she would order that, it was just so _her._

She caught sight of you staring at her and she gave a cheery yet elegant smile, “So, what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you for so long. To be honest I think we should hang out more.”

“Yeah sure, with the gang?” you asked.

“No, I mean just you and me,” she smiled, “you should come over to my house, it gets too lonely there during the holidays, and I’d love to have you over.”

You were taken aback, was she sure she wanted _you_ there? With her? “I would love to come. I mean, if my parent will let me . . .” you paused on the thought, you knew there was no way your mother would let you go. Not in this state. Especially with your dad gone.

“I’ll come over and ask her, no one can resist my charm,” she smiled.

You gave back a smile to her before looking down, your eyes felt heavy and were stinging. You stiffed your upper lip, you didn’t want her to see you like this. Besides, there was a small part of you that knew your mother would never act the way she did when your friends were around, which honestly made you feel like you were insane. It made you feel as though all your experiences weren’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr: agent-sass  
> Again; future chapters will be posted on my patreon 24 hours before they are uploaded here  
> You can see these early by supporting me on patreon for as low as $1 a month: patreon.com/comicsandtea


End file.
